House Pride
by wizard sibuna tribute
Summary: Pluella Ambrosis is transferring to Hogwarts in her fourth year, she can't wait, however Hogwarts has changed over the years and house pride has an entirely different meaning. Please review! :D
1. Introduction

Pluella Ambrosis is transferring to Hogwarts in her fourth year of education, she has heard many stories of the picturesque castle and the seditious adventures that have taken place there. Her favourite were the tales of Harry Potter and his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, she idolises Harry even though he died years before she was born. She is determined to have as much fun at Hogwarts as she can. However Hogwarts has changed over the years and house pride has an entirely different meaning.


	2. Journey To Hogwarts

Pluella is due to arrive at Hogwarts half way through the school year, as no other student is arriving at that time in the year she isn't to arrive on the Hogwarts Express, but rather be delivered by the schools groundskeeper called Par, Par a short man but quite robust, he has short black hair and stubble across his large chin. He arrived outside her house in Sidcup just after dusk, so no one would spot the flying car, and knocked on the door. Pluella flew to the door and opened it.

"Are Pluella Ambrosis?" asked Par

"That's me."

"Excellent, are you all packed?"

"I've been packed for a week." Par chuckled

"I see someone's eager to go to Hogwarts."

"She has not stopped talking about it," her mother says walking to door "Hi I'm Lepi, Pluella's mum, and this is my husband Fortis." She gestures to the man standing behind her.

Lepi has shoulder long, smooth blond hair, that she keeps down and beautiful, shinning green eyes. She runs a small potions shop in Dragon Square, named that because it is where the first dragon, is wizard history, was captured in a large square cage. Fortis has light brown hair with short curls in the fringe and the same green shinny eyes. He works in the construction of broomsticks.

"The name's Par and it's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you load your trunks into the car, we can be off to Hogwarts." He turns and looks at the rather small BMW Mini behind parked on the road

"I'm not quite sure that my trunks can't fit in there." She states

"I'm sure you'll find it feels more roomy inside." He winks

Pluella, with assistance from her family, load her trunks into the spacious boot of the car. She says goodbye to her parents and promises to write them, finally she gets into the car, which on the inside looks like a limousine, and waves to her parents, as the car ascends into the sky. At last, she thinks to herself, I'm going to Hogwarts!

On the journey, Pluella gazes out the window at the idyllic landscape. She admires the countryside the most, although up this high the cattle looks like ants and the sheep look like tiny balls of white fluff. She asks Par a lot of questions about Hogwarts, eventually she asks about Harry, he tells her that he visited to the school often and gave talks to all the years and that the kids loved. He also says about how sad they were when he died and that they have a day to remember him every year, like they do on 2nd of May, where they remember those who had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts.

At this point Pluella stopped asking questions, and this made the journey seem longer and silence filled the car. Several minutes later Par informed her that he could see Hogwarts in the horizon and Pluella's head shot up, she felt the excitement build up inside her the closer they got to the castle. She noted that it look even more prepossessing in real life. She shouted out all the things she recognised from what she had read, the Whopping Willow, the Herbology greenhouses, the Quiddich stadium. She couldn't wait any longer and consider the idea of jumping out of the car and running to Hogwarts, however she realised that her plan is too dangerous and slower then sitting in the car. Par parked the car and Pluella darted out of the car, she stood in awe of the castle, while Par unloaded the boot and walked up to the gate, as son as he realised she wasn't following him he shouted:

"Are you coming or not?"

"Look out Hogwarts," Pluella whispered "Here I come."


	3. The Headmaster's Office

Par lead sher to the headmaster's office, which took longer then expected as Pluella kept stopping to admire aspects of the castle. They, however, stopped at what appeared to be an ordinary wall. Par walked up to the wall and made a pattern using his finger, a fews seconds later a section of the wall began turning into to sand and falling through the floor, leaving what appeared to be, a perfect door sized hole in the wall. Par walked through, as Pluella stood in amazement (her previous wizarding school didn't use magic or enchantments on the building, she didn't know magic could be used like this.). Par dragged her through the hole and up a flight of stairs until they reached a dark oak door with a golden knob that has a strange symbol on it.

"Here we are then, Professor Astrum's office, and this goodbye from me, have fun kid, and if you get into any kind of trouble or have any questions, feel free to come down to my hut by the Forbidden Forest."

"I will, thank you Par."

"No need to thank me, I couldn't let you run around like a headless chicken."

"Even with your help, I probably will." They both laugh and Par walks back down the stairs.

Pluella turns the knob and pushes the door open, inside she finds that the office floor is made of water. Pluella stands confused at why the water is there, when Lux Astrum rises from the water, not wet at all.

"You must be Pluella, right?" He asks

She just nods

"Are you alright? You look ... lost." His voice is smooth and upper classed

"The water, I don't understand." She replies

"Oh! Don't worry it's just an enchantment, don't they have enchantments in your old school?"

"No, they believed that magic should only be as a weapon."

"Wow, no wonder you left." She giggles and jumps into the water.

Its a very strange sensation, you don't feel the cold water or the absence of air, you just slide through it. She falls into the headmaster's office and Astrum lands next to her. She laughs as she goes through in her head what she's just done.

"It's odd, isn't it," He remarks "Completely different to what is expected, that's why I added it."

"I think I might just have to make up an excuse to visit your office, just to do that again"

He chuckles and goes to sit down at his desk, Pluella sits in one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. Now that she gets a proper look at him, she notices that he's rather handsome, dashing and a lot younger then she expected. He's lanky, but has quite a nice build, perfect (most likely charmed), dark-brown hair.

"As you have entered half way though term, it would be illogical to make all the students gather to watch you and you only put on the Sorting Hat, so you shall be sorted now and it will be announced to everyone at dinner, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

He takes the Sorting Hat off of one of the shelves and walks up behind Pluella. He places the Hat on her head.

"Ah, a late student I see, tusk tusk, very well I shall sort you like the rest," said the small voice. "Knowledge, lots of it, but what you use the knowledge for is an entirely different question. Hmm, one out weighs the over, though. SLYTHERIN!"

She feels buzz of excitement, she always had admired Slytherin. She knows that before that people in Slytherin house were discriminated against, but no one thinks of the house in that way anymore, especially after that report that stated there have been more dark witches and wizards from Gryffindor house.

"Congratulations, Slytherin is great house to be in, so are all the others but in Slytherin you shall make real friends." Astrum tells her

All of a sudden, a beautiful blue bird, that had a red strand attached to its forehead that laid down its neck and back flies in through a window, perches on the desk and announces "DINNER TIME!" DINNER TIME! DINNER TIME!"

"Yes, okay Jemi, we're just leaving now." He said in a exhausted tone.

"Hey! Don't give me that tone, Lux. You think just cause you run this school, you can give people whatever tone you want to, well guess what there are these things called manners that stop me from clawing your eyeballs out." Jemi flicks her head, causing the red strand to fly through the air and making a whipping sound, then she flies away. "

I hate that bird so much."

"I heard that!" Shouts Jemi

"Good!" He shouts back

Pluella stands there trying not that laugh at the two.

"Come on Pluella, let's announce you to the school!" He says turning to her

"It sounds great when you say it like that." She replies sarcastically


End file.
